1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns self-cleaning sanitation modules, that is to say sanitation modules that can be installed in public or semi-public places and cleaning of which is automatically commanded when the user has left the enclosure of the module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are specifically known sanitation modules the use of which is charged for and which constitute an autonomous constructive unit that can be installed at any unprotected location such as a pavement or a public place. These known type sanitation modules comprise a closed enclosure which incorporate a partition defining two areas, a user area which users enter and access to which is generally commanded by a coin-operated door and a technical area prohibited to users.
A toilet pan is disposed along the separating partition and is mounted to rotate about an axis parallel to said partition so as to pivot between a use position in which the pan is substantially horizontal along said partition and a cleaning position in which said pan is disposed vertically in an opening in said partition so as to be oriented towards the technical area which comprises cleaning members.
The opening whereby the pan moves to its cleaning position is closed by a flap that is movable, vertically in translation, for example; this flap is not cleaned during the cleaning operation and this constitutes a disadvantage since users are very demanding in terms of hygiene conditions and they will often disdain from using these sanitation modules if they seem to them to be in an imperfect state of cleanliness.
Moreover, when the mobile flap is raised at the start of the cleaning operation it leaves a large opening enabling access to the technical area until the pan reaches the definitive cleaning position. This constitutes a disadvantage with regard to security as it is always possible for a user, in particular a child, to succeed in remaining in the user area when the cleaning operation has been initiated by closing the access door after using the module.
In the known sanitation module drying of the pan after washing it is achieved by aspiration which is not entirely satisfactory; in particular, droplets of water may remain on the toilet seat and users do not like this.
In current sanitation modules the technical area occupies a large volume so that the overall volume of the module is large. The technical area comprises the cleaning and drying members together with the various mechanisms which move the pan and possibly the cleaning devices. To reduce the overall volume of the module it is necessary to reduce the volume of the technical area and consequently to minimize the overall dimensions of its drying devices and its displacement mechanisms.
In known sanitation modules the pan pivots about a central substantially horizontal axis so that its lower part remains in the user area during the cleaning operation and so cannot be cleaned. Given users' demands in terms of hygiene, it is desirable to be able to clean this lower part of the pan also.
An object of the invention is a sanitation module of the type described hereinabove which does not have the aforementioned disadvantages.